His pale eyed beauty killed him first
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Mainly Hina centricVERY ANGSTYBut I just felt like it was appraopraite for how I felt...Slightly oocCHARACTER DEATH!


**Neji: Masumi...you killed my cousin...**

**Masumi:Im sorryyyy, I love Hinata!!1**

**Naruto:thats why you kill her??!!**

**Hinata: why cant Sakura die!!!**

**Sakura: I'd rather die than be a bitch...**

**Shino:And Masumi THE MURDERER!!1**

**Masumi:IM SORRYYYY**

**Naruto:sigh She doesnt own me...**

" I just wasnt good enough!"

"Don't say that...what are you talking about, stop!"

That voice rung hollow in her heart now.

"Be happy you've finally got what you love..."

And with that the blood was shed. The pale eyed beatuies blood stained the once green grass.

Earlier that day

Hinata gasped at the sight. Sakuras lips planted heavily against Naruto's. A smile implanted on his ever whiskered face.

Tears stung at the pale eyes. Her lip quivered as a scream vibrated her whole body.

"How could you!?"

The two lovers pulled away in shock at the silent girls outburst.

"Hinata what are you talking about?"

Naruto questioned softly. Although Sakura gave a sweet snarl.

"Oh dear, you should know by now...He doesnt care about you! Hes always loved me and he will always."

Hinata glared at her.

"You've only done this because..."

Sakura nodded.

"I want you to suffer, just like I did...I dont care about him..."

Narutos face paled a million shades

"Sakura-San what are you talking about?!"

She shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure If I couldn't have the one I loved, neither could she."

Hinata stopped crying. She turned and began to run as fast as she could. Putting every last bit of chakra into her feet and ran.

Naruto looked after her in shock.

"Sakura...whats going on!?"

She smiled.

"Let me tell you a story...  
Once upon a time there was a boy no one cared for. So he thought. Everyone hated him they shunned him.Well all except one a timid little girl with a big heart. Full of only love for him. Everything she did, she did to bring herself closer to him. Then when he went away for his training she trained harder than everyone else in Konoha. She never thought she was good enough. And she wasnt. Not in my eyes, she'd become stronger than me and when that boy came back I knew he'd fall head over heels for her. So I stopped it. If I couldnt have the one I loved neither could she."

Naruto stood in shock, was this really the sweet cheery blossom he'd fallen for so long ago?  
True he'd never really thought of Hinata as more than that odd girl but still.  
Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Looks like I've finally won something, her heart may be kind but her spirit is weak, Her motives may be pure while mine are wrong. But I've won..."

Naruto growled and slapped her. The pink haired woman reeled back. Shock evident in her green eyes.

"Naruto-kun!?"

He laughed.

"You're terrible, no wonder Sasuke never wanted you! and if he does ever come back...alive he never will. I only wish I had noticed the real woman that deserved my attention sooner!"

Sakura laughed.

"Ha, It doesnt matter what you wish. All that matters is what is. You may never see that precious cowardly girl again!"

Narutos eyes widened.

"Hinata would never do something like that! She is..."

Sakura shook her head.

"People would do anything for a love they could never have..."

With Hinata

Finally after running for so long she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground sobbing.  
Tears that she'd never been able to shed fell freely now.  
As she fell to the ground she felt the soft prick of a single kunai left in the pouch on her leg.  
She knew what she had to do.  
She could never bear to look at her friends again. Not after today, seeing the two of them together.  
How happy he looked as she used him.  
No.  
Pulling the cold steel out her eyes tensed in fear.  
Was this really the answer?  
A voice from the distance answered her question.

"HINATA!"

Naruto...  
She turned dark eyes facing him,

"Listen to me...I love you!"

She laughed, a bitter heart wrenching laugh.

"You do not...its so plain. You still love her. Shes used you, forgot you, and hurt you. Yet you still love her. At least you know how it feels."

Naruto cringed at the words. Never had such a hate filled statement caused so much impact.

"I was the only one Naruto, the only one that cared. I supported you from the begging. I never NEVER called you a monster. I never...I never stopped caring..and I never will. Thats why..."

Naruto looked at her blue eyes full of dread.

"Thats why what?"

She looked at the gleeming metal.

"I have to do this...with me gone she'll lose her jealous rage, and actually fall in love with you. Then the two of you can be happy. I couldn't careless if she is but you Naruto-kun...I'd do anything to make you happy."

The words so void of emotion killed him inside.  
In true honesty he was dead before she was.

"Hinata...I can be happy with you!"

She alaughed and screamed

"Naruto why cant you admit it! I was just NEVER good enough! No matter how hard I tried! I could never do enough to get you to notice me! Even now I know your minds still on her!"

Naruto shuddered, sadly every word rung true.

"Hinata thats not true, you dont know what you're talking about...STOP!"

She shook her head and pulled the heavy blade to her heart and struck true.  
Her eyes widened, her mouth splurted blood as the words hollowly fell to the ground

"I've always loved you, now be happy with who you love who will make you happy like I never could..."

Her body sank into the ground as his arms grasped at it.  
Too late...she was gone.  
He sat there in shock with a bleeding girl he was just to blind to see for all this time.

Funeral

Sakura sat happily cozed up at Narutos side as he stared emotionlessly at the coffin.  
Everyone was in shock. The quiet girl, the never quite good enough girl. Was gone.  
Kiba and Shino both held there blank stares. But the entire room glared at Naruto and Sakura.  
They knew the story. Sakura had ran her mouth enough that Naruto was sure Gaara had heard the story.  
As everyone left Naruto solemnly stopped at the coffin.  
He gently placed his hand on the lid and let a few tears fall.

"I'm so sorry...I truly never was good enough for you."

Sakura tugged at his arm a bit

"Sweetheart lets go, its so sad here!"

Naruto stared at her and nodded letting the pink haired murderer lead him away.

For he was dead inside, he was just waiting for his body to catch up.  
He died long before his pale eyed beauty.


End file.
